


Twenty-Eight Cents

by radondoran



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of Lily Rowan's weekly expenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Eight Cents

"Dammit, Archie, you're the only one who drinks it!"

And Lily freezes, because she never meant to let him know that. It's true, of course: none of her other boyfriends—well, what other self-respecting New Yorker gets invited up to a girl's apartment and asks for a glass of milk?

She puts a couple drops in her coffee sometimes, sure—trying to justify the purchase. Most of it ends up going sour. Not that she minds; she just didn't want to admit to it outright:

Every week, she spends twenty-eight cents on the hope that Archie Goodwin might drop by.


End file.
